


【小洛豪】Vanilla Mojito

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019, 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: abo/世界观私设/薄荷莫吉托9x香草奶糖2养成/underage(22x16)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几天前何洛洛提前分化了；这之后紧接着就是包含危险的第一次发情。

>>>  
——很简单却冲击着任豪认知的事实。  
房间里满是香草奶糖的味道，把他本就刻意压制着的薄荷酒味顷刻淹没，甜丝丝的气味钻进鼻腔里，像一整支浓浓的炼乳在地上化成了一滩。  
几天前何洛洛提前分化了。他的猝然分化与分化成了Omega于任豪都并不突然，小孩身上时隐时现的香草奶糖味和不定期却强烈的昏昏怏怏都是暗示，他早带何洛洛做了检查。  
分化紧接着就会是包含危险的第一次发情，他最近每天盯着何洛洛的身体状况便是为警戒这个，剂量从小到大的抑制剂大包大包在床头柜里塞好，上班之前嘱咐小朋友三遍，晚上回来还要亲他……事无巨细，甚至替他请了不按时上学的假，告诉他认为有所需要了就自己在家里乖乖待着打发时间，下班了就认认真真地陪。  
……今天本来也是这么打算的。  
毛茸茸的脑袋猫在枕边，听见他敲门开门也毫无反应，何洛洛把自己整个裹在了被子里，这个姿势让任豪怀疑他会不会缺氧。  
小孩明显是出了问题，任豪心里有点慌，一坐到床边便闻到更浓郁的香草味，僵硬地咽咽口水，轻揭开他的被子。  
“来，老公亲。”  
何洛洛低低呜咽一声，顺着他的动作靠进他怀里。  
少年脸颊边上已经涨红了，长睫挂着点泪珠子，一对漂亮的眼迷茫地微眯着，眼皮些微泛着肿。  
被窝里钻严实了的小身体透着滚热，何洛洛无助地靠着他蹭，方裹紧全身的被子就顺着滑下来。  
任豪按住他的双肩。脖子，肩膀，锁骨，竟反常地统统光洁裸露。何洛洛张着嘴伸出手臂还要他抱，锁骨下边小小的第一肋骨也露出来，上面突兀地生着红红的指痕。  
他蹙着眉扯了少年胸前遮着的被绒。  
果不其然——乳头颤巍巍地挺立着，小小的粉粒饱胀成两颗茱萸，胸口也有红色的印子，一看就是挠或掐出来的。  
何洛洛被他盯得羞耻地闭上眼，环上他的肩膀身子就开始发抖。  
他身子很热。  
……真的是炼乳块化掉了。  
医生说过提前分化的Omega几年内一般不会发情，任豪也觉得十五六岁的年纪应该更不至于撞上这不太大的概率，何况接吻对延后发情期的功效是公认的，每夜他都很努力很努力地除了接吻之外哪里都不去碰——  
他觉得自己有点发晕，小孩却丝毫不给他顺遂的机会，晶亮湿润的唇瓣带着热气送上来，张着唇低哼着一下一下地吮，看他愣着没什么反应，急得都快哭了。  
“你快点……”  
任豪“啾”地亲他一口：“只亲可以吗？”  
少年猛摇头。  
“明天要上学的，乖啊……洛洛？”  
“我不上！我难受，我——”  
脸颊整个涨红的少年又羞又恼地捶了下床，抿着唇看旁边又看他。  
他接着按住了任豪被西装袖裹着的手腕，可怜兮兮地伸出小舌，舔了舔Alpha的下巴。  
“……我发情了，任豪。”

要命。  
任豪绷着神经逼自己忘掉被少年富有隐喻地撩拨了的事实，摸上他汗湿的后背。  
指尖摸到何洛洛的肩胛骨。往上凸出来，脆弱而微颤的，像一摔就会碎成入口才能满溢香甜的硬奶糖——  
那对直角状而浑圆漂亮的肩头也是硬奶糖，让他十分想啃一口。  
少年的身体赤裸似蜜倒于地，嘴唇比嗅觉递进大脑霸占他联想的奶糖味道还要甜，是粉莹莹的果冻……该被他尽数吸食舔弄。他的何洛洛好像个缤纷美妙的甜食铺。——这都是些什么联想啊！  
“唔……哈啊，哈……要亲……任豪……”  
少年并不知道他在想什么，一边亲他一边说着要亲，糯糯地喘息着唤他的名字。  
任豪沉着眸，盯准两瓣水润不管不顾地咬下去，挣了腕上弱近似无的力道，娴熟地勾住少年甜软湿滑的舌用力舔吮，抓着他的小手搭在了自己肩上。  
“你发情了是不是应该叫老公？”  
“是……老公，要亲……”  
“谁要亲？”任豪退出他潮湿的口腔眯着眼问道。  
“我……洛洛，洛洛要亲……”  
何洛洛垂下眸，攀着他肩膀低头呢喃的模样自言自语似的，有些不情愿地学着他教给自己的在床上对话的技巧。  
洛洛喜欢吃。洛洛是你的。乱七八糟的。性想象只能让发情的身体更糟糕，可想象成真一定可以缓解……一定可以。少年不受控制地想着，羞耻地觉着欲望快要从身体里流出来。  
胡说的……分明早就流出来了，只是言语的蜜流现在才找到它的归属——他喜欢的人的耳朵。  
洛洛想要。匿在被子下面滑腻不已的腿心蹭了蹭床单，何洛洛破罐子破摔地望着他说。  
他果然问他，想要什么？  
“三天没做了……”  
他强忍着情动，跟任豪在对话的露骨程度上讨价还价。  
“发情期跟平常不一样。”  
“我知道——我很好吃的！”  
“……你吃了我好不好？”  
水亮水亮的眸子哀求着他，说出盛邀的话语时何洛洛赤裸的上半身跟着在床上小幅地晃，他动情而紧张地咽下口水，小白花一样的喉结在长颈上半部翕动。  
那对小屁股定然也跟着晃了。咽下去的液体里有来自于他的。——  
溢满薄荷奶糖香气的房间来到下一个瞬间。Alpha凌厉的气息瞬间裹住何洛洛的身子，任豪眼神中透出前所未有的危险，仿欲打穿他习惯在轻哄的天鹅绒上打滚撒娇的心脏。  
“我不会含。会用咬的。”  
“好——唔……”  
茫然的神思使少年来不及思考话语背后的隐喻，他凑近了恋人俊朗的脸，动情地阖上双眸。  
唇舌相缠的啧啧水声在空气中响起来。

他的宝贝乳尖又胀又硬。  
捏着不似之前那样只是软中夹着些许微硬的手感了，肉红的小圆粒上有砺砺的纹路。指尖一刮就在空气里颤巍巍地抖，像无声唤着他多用力一点揉弄似的。  
任豪俯身舔弄起那里，伸出舌头狠嗍。  
嘴唇吮一下小孩身子就颤一下，“哈啊——呜……痒……”  
“……少说几句。”  
何洛洛掐着他的背，“不要……我好难受，哥……”  
“发情了就想被干是吗？”  
唇齿啜咬品咂着饱胀的乳头，任豪的声音听着含含糊糊，于被情欲折磨了一整天的少年而言却只是变相的催情。  
何洛洛不回答他，只难耐地迎着他的目光，发现人正一边解裤带一边玩味地盯着自己，即刻羞得闭上了眼；小手却弱弱地攥住盖在自己腿上的被子，偷偷往边上掀开。  
任豪一把抓住他他纤瘦的手腕。  
他敛眸看着小孩前几天缠着自己精心修圆的指甲，又转而望向他白皙胸膛上的红痕。  
何洛洛犯了错似的低下头。他清楚Alpha大多有强烈到无理的独占欲，逮到可疑的肉体证据便大怒也不足为奇，尽管长到十六岁只与任豪一人接触过，仍不敢恃之忽略这个世界通行的认识。  
“我自己抠的……你别误会……”  
已然是一副泫然欲泣的模样。  
任豪闻言哭笑不得，思来想去只凑上前啄他一口，又使坏地捏捏他的乳尖。  
何洛洛一下又呻吟起来：“唔嗯……”  
“你这是多难受啊，洛洛。”  
少年整个撞进他怀里，“你别拖了……我受不了了……”  
“……帮你熄火。少出声。”  
他抿着唇将手往下伸。  
Alpha硬热的狰狞闯进何洛洛的眼帘。薄质内裤少得可怜的布料很快就被任豪的囊袋夹在下面堆起来，腥热气息扑在少年伏下的脸庞上，诱着十六岁的Omega本能地伸舌舔上去。  
他堪堪扶住巨物的根部，含住龟头吮两下。  
“没洗……”小孩蹙着眉。  
“忍得住就等我洗澡。嗯？”  
话是这样说了，任豪只俯身贴着他的耳朵问一声，轻轻揉弄他的后脑。Omega唇角擦着炙热的柱头啄过去又被手掌的力道带回来，下一刻便闭了眼睛张大嘴巴整个含进口中，不顾一切地吞吐起来。  
“呜、呜……”  
未加清洗的性器发着腥膻，何洛洛细细扫舔起任豪的一层层包皮，直到尝到的只有自己唾液与他先走液的淡淡味道为止，秀丽的眉头才慢慢舒展开。  
“舔干净了，能不能喂给洛洛……”  
“身上都抓成这样了，肉棒也自己吃？”  
Alpha挑起他精致白皙的下巴，眯着眼说道。

“……我怕自己没力气……”  
何洛洛埋头倒进他腿间，咽着口水又在囊袋处堪堪舔了一下。  
也是。毕竟已在这种空虚燥热的状态下挣扎一天了。任豪凭常识想象着一个Omega生命中将被迫经历的种种痛苦，不知小孩作为未成年就分化的Omega是不是撞上了格外折磨的那种几率。  
“好。那不用骑乘。”他哄着似的安抚他。  
虽然他还是不太觉得，跪趴下来还要趁机舔一口他的性器这种做法，与没力气自己骑着吞吃它有能同时发生的道理。  
除非——  
——滑腻，软糯，仿佛已然经了漫长狠戾的开发。两根手指顺着会阴勾上小孩穴口的一瞬，任豪禁不住有些意外。  
他低眸扒住何洛洛高高撅起的臀，好让自己看得更清楚。  
Omega待人喂饱的入口正泛着情色的肉粉，不似往常亲热前稚嫩地紧缩，而是前所未有地浅浅张开着。  
就像刚被三根以上的手指、大号的按摩棒或Alpha粗硬的性器捣过很长时间一样。  
何洛洛在做爱上向来害羞又隐忍，身体的状态与反应也并不会多么激烈，毕竟只是十几岁的小孩，怀着再怎样的潜在体质也不至于如此。  
……如此。  
他的男孩的Omega体质，似乎一天之内就从待分化进入了成熟期。  
遇上最微小的那种概率了吗？

他屏住呼吸去验证。  
穴口翕张着淌下淋漓的汁水，蹭在任豪两根修长的手指上面。他轻探进去，感到乖乖趴下的少年身子微微颤抖了一下；而他湿热的穴壁果真软若无物，自发收缩起来。  
还没填满，软肉并非紧绞着他的指节。  
可何洛洛似乎已受不住了，挣扎着坐起身来，臀部下沉的压迫感让任豪自行抽了相并的两根手指。  
少年的表情跟身体传达着同样的信号：不需要扩张，求你马上占有我吧，求你。  
他虚弱地张了张嘴，回身去扯垫在身下用的枕头。  
完全赤裸的身体就这样展露在任豪眼前。

何洛洛正背向他，小小的身子往前倾，后背中心随之凹下一道柔和的背沟，直滑到两瓣白皙的臀上端一只手掌的位置。  
散发奶香的男孩显然紧张着，伸出手臂的那一边肩膀在颤抖，臀尖水光一片，纤细脚踝片状的骨头也微微绷起。  
他顺着脚踝望向少年白皙的脚尖，看见自己的Omega脚趾正无意识地蜷起。  
这是六年来每一次交合前，他的小男孩都会做的青涩的准备动作。  
而现在他们要迎来Omega结束养成期后的第一次性爱。  
空气中薄荷莫吉托的味道愈发浓烈，香草渐浓的甜味也努力地随之融入，冲击着清新而略刺鼻的酒味。

少年刚想转过身子，就被Alpha的大手钳住了腰。对方用以攻城掠地的武器正在他方欲敞开而此刻只打开一点的腿心磨蹭着，那里坚硬勃发，兴奋跳动的柱头碾住了他焦渴不已的穴口，而后重重顶了进去。  
“呜嗯——”Omega发出一声绵长餮足的叹息。  
娇声着，尾音微微高昂，听得任豪下腹又一阵发紧。  
他两只手撑到被单凌乱的床上，趴到腰部向下微陷的位置，把白嫩饱满的娇小臀部往任豪的胯上送。  
空气里泛着的浓郁甜香仿佛在这一刻静止了下来，初次发情的男孩放纵地摇动起身子，雌兽一般配合起Alpha狠劲插弄的动作。  
给着他温柔的拥抱和无侵略性的浅吻，任豪像沙漠里那杯止渴的冷水，可以抚平苦苦折磨他一整天的肉体的饥饿。  
而现在何洛洛有点恍然的喜悦，这是他第一次这样狠戾地干自己，也是第一次，信息素散发出这样浓烈的味道。

从十岁被两边家人贸然定了许配契约开始，他一直被这个自己唯一接触过的Alpha体贴地照顾着。也不是没发生过Alpha发情的时刻，但不论怎样任豪都不会太过分，到他稍微喊停，就会克制着收手，而就连提防发情期这段日子也是如此。  
——不像这次。  
顶得很重，从穴口碾到敏感的那点，再贯进深处紧缩的他自己的手指安抚不到的位置，插得已经够深了的时候还扣着他翘起的臀往自己囊袋上压，逼着何洛洛条件反射地缩紧后穴。  
两相配合时任豪的顶端就能戳弄上他生殖腔的软肉。先是轻磨，再略重到能微微顶开，紧窒的腔口一次次被拓开一点又放过。  
Omega稚嫩的心脏被趴在自己身上的男人撞得惊慌又难耐，不住地想回头看他此刻的表情。  
十六岁的男孩显然不知道隐忍克制了两千天有余的男人此刻如此究竟是因为什么——  
不然也不会边呻吟着，边努力在紊乱气息的间隙红着脸回头去问自己的Alpha这样要命的问题：  
“哥、我是不是，唔嗯——能彻底变成你的Omega了？”  
Alpha一瞬怔住，随即勾起了唇角。

“被标记才叫彻底变成我的。”  
任豪低低地笑着，宽阔结实的身子虚压上来，肌肤带着冷冽的薄荷味滚烫地与他相贴。  
他在何洛洛因发情而升温的身体里抽动，手掌滑上他花枝般不堪一握的腰，再抚住他光滑平坦的小腹。  
少年立时有点颤抖。  
任豪满意地体会着Omega吮紧自己性器的可爱反应，舔舔他通红的耳朵，凑上前轻声补充：“标记就要怀宝宝的。要被这样再操很久。”  
何洛洛瞬时羞得闭上眼睛连连摇头，又紧接着被人深顶一记，猝不及防地呻吟出声，“嗯嗯”的娇声听着就像对操干着他的人嘴里愈发露骨的话语无比顺从的回应。  
后者滚烫的龟头抵住了他方可使用的生殖腔的入口，试探性地碾磨两下，再些微注入点力道，撞开了紧闭的肉腔。  
“呜……！你……”  
生殖腔滑腻又紧窒，接纳了Alpha的性器便不住地吮吸起来，夹得任豪一下子就要射了。  
他退出来而后强行屏住呼吸，泄了点情动的粗喘，在何洛洛的生殖腔内艰难地微动着，“现在好像只能凸起来一点……以后可以凸很多吧？嗯？洛洛。”  
肉穴更深处被打开的Omega教快感激得身子不停发颤，小手覆在他的手掌上按住了轻轻抠挠，咬着唇不言语。  
任豪顺势带着他小小的手掌在自己腹部上抚摸，贴在他身上说道：“知道怎么让肚子凸起来吗？”  
“……怀孕……”  
十六岁的Omega失神地吐出了这个要日渐接近他的词汇。  
“插深一点也可以。生殖腔里面……这里面。”  
啪，啪。硕大的囊袋带着淫靡声响拍在他臀上，任豪用力撞击着男孩不断收缩的肉穴的最深处。  
他试图把自己的性器往生殖腔里挤进去似的，开拓，再退出来，再微微顶进去，再退出来。  
Omega本就湿乎乎的穴腔越来越酥软而顺从了，他插进去，几层温热的褶皱就热烈地欢迎，一退出便不舍地收缩。  
“哥……”  
何洛洛眯着眼抓住了他的手臂。  
“我在呢。”  
少年红透的耳垂被印下了个湿湿的吻。  
此刻的任豪更像一团炽烈的火焰，围着他，占有他的每一寸身体，把他越烧越烫。  
Alpha散出的酒味快把他的思绪熏得迷散了，却不给他最想要的东西。  
“你快点进来……”  
“进哪儿？这里？”  
柱头即刻整个顶进了Omega紧窒高热的生殖腔。  
“唔……！哈、哈啊……”便把男孩弄得不住地高亢呻吟，一股甜腻的奶糖味窜进任豪鼻尖。  
仅在一瞬间而已。他立即抽了出去，在何洛洛的穴道里慢条斯理地循着稳定的节奏抽插。

“是、是那儿……”Omega小幅扭着腰。  
“原来我的洛洛这么想怀孕啊。”  
“不是，不是，你乱说……”  
“太紧了。老公射不进去。”任豪凑在他耳边使坏地说。  
何洛洛几近崩溃地催促：“你快点——”  
而掌控着他身体的男人整根退出去，再从被磨红的穴口再次插入。  
他进得很慢，感受自己正一点点破开小孩内壁的褶皱，最后抵上了生殖腔紧闭的入口。  
“呀……都操不开。洛洛怎么了？不想吃了？”  
分明是自己故意控着力道，却要说成是十六岁的男孩身体在犯错。  
何洛洛无助地摇头：“没有，没有，你进来，进来……”  
扣住雪白的臀留下新的指印，任豪破开了男孩的生殖腔狠插起来。  
何洛洛被干得直淌眼泪，小小的身体摇摇晃晃。  
“坏人……！呜啊……”  
“宝贝好紧……身子是不是变敏感了？”  
他把何洛洛捞起来正对着他，抬起少年一双修长的腿挂在肩上，毫不留情地再度攻占进去。  
“看着我。”  
何洛洛被扳住了下巴，逼着去看在他身体内挞伐的男人的脸庞。  
而Alpha饱含侵占欲的眼神似乎正无声地对他说，不论从哪个意义上，你都要成为真正的Omega了。  
任豪再也不对自己的信息素加以抑制，让之将身下的Omega层层围住，感受着Omega浓烈的香草的甜味正与自己薄荷酒的味道交缠在一起。  
他挺动得越来越快，性器在冲撞之余兴奋地微颤，都被Omega敏感的身体捕捉到。  
生殖腔被一下一下顶着，何洛洛瞬间陷入了慌乱，摇着头拼命挣扎。  
“呜呜……不要，不要怀孕……别成结……”  
任豪按住他的身体，动作稍稍慢下来。以水波盈盈的眼睛迎接他赤裸的目光许久，何洛洛此刻终于忍不住了，可怜兮兮地用手肘捂住眼睛，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉下来，哭声听着像要崩溃。  
他却意外地听到Alpha极其温柔的安慰声音。  
“不怀不怀，乖——带你一个宝宝老公都没带够呢，我们不生孩子，好不好？”  
任豪轻轻挪开了他挡在眼前的白皙的手臂，低喘着射在了浅浅的入口处，又抽出来捋动两下，把余量射在了他的小腹上。  
何洛洛抓住他的手，蹭着腿心够他抵在自己穴口轻磨的牡器，虚脱一般摆了摆头，而后弱弱地应：“好……”  
他伸出双臂来抱任豪，张开嘴低声喘息，抚弄着他宽阔的后背不停讨着温暖。  
性爱已然让Alpha在自己身上种下了临时标记。何洛洛感到自己颈后的腺体正在兴奋地发热，调整着让身体贴上他的、静下来感受Alpha身上信息素的味道，胸膛的空虚感便慢慢减退回落，心跳依然快着，却不再不可控地紊乱地律动。  
陌生的信息素在安抚到他的身心之前会首先带来莫大的生理痛苦——这样之后，除了任豪之外，不再有人能完全帮他。  
残酷的法则也许即将对他撕开面皮。六年来他一直被任豪保护着，而他并不能确信这份对Omega这个种族来说过于盛大的关爱是否要在他彻底分化之后就迎来终结。  
不问清也许就可以最大程度地拖延——忍耐，不然又能怎么样呢？何洛洛觉得好多东西似乎都开始变得不一样了，比方说做爱时任豪会对他说的话。

“别找其他的Omega……”  
而他最终只鼓起这样祈求他的勇气，抽抽哭红了的鼻子，探出舌尖讨好地舔了舔任豪的耳廓。  
不料对方很受用的样子，轻笑着啃一口他奶香味的肩膀：“当然了。”  
Alpha紧接着说：“不然为什么等你六年啊，笨洛洛。”  
何洛洛又惊又喜地“呜”一声，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋在了他肩上。  
任豪微抬起身，认真地望进他潮湿的眼睛，揉了揉他柔软的头发。  
他俯身含住了何洛洛红润饱满的唇瓣，舌头掠过男孩珠贝般的牙齿，缠住他的舌轻轻吮吸，像是在品尝一块小小的奶糖。  
松开了情动地喘息着的男孩的唇，任豪闭上眼吸了口气，满足地勾起嘴角。  
“宝贝好甜……”  
“没让我白等这么久。”  
唇尖碰着男孩的唇尖，他含着笑意对他说。

-Fin


	2. 橙玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “因为洛洛是我的小妻子，长年跟我同居一室。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线:分化之前

<<<

何洛洛把头恹恹地靠在挡柜上。  
今天是校庆的第一天。活动结束得早，负责他参加的歌舞节目的学长们牵头办了这场庆功宴，就在学校附近的西餐厅里。  
其实何洛洛只是一众乐手中的一员——但外形出众足以让他这个报道还没有半年之久的新生在校园间传开名声了。为着演出的需要，他今天只能任人给自己做了没尝试过的造型，演出以后妆都没来得及卸，就跟着别人一起坐进隐蔽的观众席披着外套吹冷风，又被拉来参加了这场所谓的庆功宴。  
原本他想联系任豪直接把自己带回家的。但对方只回复他今天不行，让他多去跟同校的朋友交际交际。长他六岁的人从他升入高中以来没少提这个建议，但这次的话语读来实在太过简短和冷淡，他握着没有回应的手机赌了一通气，索性将之关掉了收进兜里，跟朋友坐车来了餐厅。  
挂着厚妆让他有些难以自处，他跟邻座的女生借了卸妆用品，交谈时没少受周围人的侧目，又在卫生间对着镜子生疏地卸下去。他洗了两遍脸，还是觉得脸上有些难受，微蹙着眉照着镜子，被路过的人看了两眼，心上觉得尴尬，于是就这样低着头返回，坐在靠里的位置，盘中的食物也没吃几口。  
餐厅里坐着的不止他排练了一遭才勉强认得的面孔，除了坐在身边的好友之外，更多的是从没留下印象的人。香水和信息素的味道在这里混杂在一起，周围有高年级而临近成年的Alpha和Omega，推杯换盏很是潇洒，笑语不断的同时还向他们几个同届的高一学生围坐的角落投来目光，他偶尔抬眸，就能跟远处的人视线相撞，那些视线传来的意味总让他觉得有些奇怪。  
手机“叮咚”一响亮起来，任豪新发来却内容依然没什么变化的消息让他更烦躁了。  
“那你开吧，不用回我了。”  
他憋着口气拿起手机飞快地敲了这串字过去。  
杯里的白水已经变温，东西吃得差不多，一旁的谈笑声听来是兴致愈起了，跟自己同来的几个同学已然和艺术队的学长学姐打成一片，不能喝的也往那边用软饮碰杯，还在互相再次介绍名字。  
他还没有分化，闻不到信息素的味道，只能闻到Beta喷在身上的香水味。花果香也好，草木香也罢，蹿进鼻尖之后总让他觉得晕晕的。  
“洛洛，叫杯酒吧？他们有人在看你。”  
林墨凑到他身边低声问。  
“不用，我不喝。”  
相处多年的好友显然知道他对这种场合的不适，“你是不是累了？要不找个时机先走。”  
这话切中了男孩的下怀。他有些烦躁地沉默着，吃了一口盘中的面。  
“再吃点也行，学长请啊。”  
何洛洛叉住面前的意面道：“好……哎，我接下电话。”  
“喂？”  
“喂，洛洛？”  
电话那头是他苦等到现在的人，何洛洛却一下不知道说什么好。  
“你出来吧，我在外面。”  
何洛洛低低回了个好字。  
思来想去，他只跟同桌的好友和全程关照自己、今晚帮他化了妆的学姐道了别。  
微凉的风拂在他的脸上，他看见任豪，站在门口往餐馆里张望的对方也看到了他。  
男人提着手提包，穿着一身藏蓝西装，清俊的面庞上此刻并没有男孩熟悉的笑容。  
觉得他态度不太好的何洛洛有点愠怒地望着他的脸。  
任豪表现得倒是很淡然，帮他正了正衬衫的衣领，接过他没好气地递过来的包，有条不紊地把外套脱下来仔细披在他身上，“上车吧。”

坐在返程的车上，何洛洛一直低头玩着自己的手指。  
行驶间有灯光穿过夜影打进来，照亮他的侧脸和发鬓。他烫了精致的小卷儿，身上花边层叠的白绸衬衫此刻藏在藏蓝的西服外套下面，此刻还是觉得冷。  
“我想把暖气开大。”  
“好。”  
何洛洛刚想伸手去碰触摸屏，就被任豪在先的动作拦住了。  
而除了这句话外他再没开口说别的什么。  
他其实想问他究竟为什么这么晚才来——不过任豪的忙于事业他是懂的，也该理解，这些事自己的妈妈几年前就提醒过自己。  
但是，好说歹说，他们也是恋人啊！  
他从来没有相信过婚约这种强制性的存在对感情的否定意义，也或许它真的限制了身边这个过分引人注目的Alpha对可能更合适的伴侣的探求——  
那举动体现出的所有亲昵也都是假的吗？  
算了，相处了这么久，六年时间足够撑起亲吻和相拥而眠的惯性了。  
耳上其实有被合唱团的学姐别一小朵橙玫瑰上去，它现在却被男孩拿掉了，半抠半捏地拿在手里。  
刺被拔干净，深绿的一线根茎从中间截断，只剩小小一支，半含着花苞，被他闷闷不乐地揪掉了片花瓣。  
车慢慢拐进小区里，速度降下来，他听见散步的住户闲谈的声音，看到外面熟悉的灌木和路灯，在座位上侧了侧身子，缩在一角里玩着手里的花。  
“到家了，洛洛，下车。”  
“喔。”  
他打开门就下了车，反正自己手里握着钥匙，甩开任豪上楼去也没什么好怕的。  
——只是他总不能闪身进了电梯之后直接把门关上。  
——尤其在看见任豪手里还拿着从后座取下来的他的书包、大步朝这边走来之后。  
狭小的电梯里只有他们两个人。何洛洛抽抽鼻翼，感觉自己好像隐隐闻到了一点薄荷味。  
高他半头的人正低眸看着他。男孩看他一眼，再低头看看自己——还穿着他的蓝色外套，袖子有点过于宽大和长了，像因为害怕把手缩在衣袖里一样。  
“看什么，我脱了。”  
“回家再脱。”任豪抓住他的手腕走出去。  
“哎、你干嘛……”  
Alpha强加在自己身上不稳定的力道让何洛洛心生惶惑，他眼看着对方啪地按开一排开关就关上了门，按住他的肩膀直勾勾地盯着他。  
“我发情了，洛洛。”  
然后他听见Alpha说了这样一句话。  
在过近的距离之间，他这才听出任豪的声音有点哑。Alpha的陈述隐忍而轻，却让他立时心跳加速起来，脸上不知道要挂上什么情绪才好。  
他明明还烦着，还在不满于他的疑似冷淡——  
随之双唇就被猝不及防地吻住了。任豪的唇薄薄的，与他接吻时总是只归于温柔和暧昧，此刻舌头闯进他嘴里却带着异常的火热，只勾着他的舌尖舔了两下，便像要将他拆吃入腹一样，含到舌根贪婪地深吻。  
“呜、呜呜……”  
平日他就是不加反抗的。手册中写道，对处在发情期的Alpha，欲望不得满足会激化生理和心理的暴虐；他的家人从他早慧之始到迈进十六岁的门槛，也从未停止过对他保持乖顺的叮嘱。  
而任豪也对他足够好，从来没有过失控到不断折磨他的时候，只要他做些自己也多少能够享受的事再稍微喊停，就宣告解决需求的活动结束了。  
今天的吻是不是稍微激烈了一些？他无措地闭上眼回应，被男人淡漠之后突如其来的吻弄得缺氧了，将红润的小嘴张得更大了点，乘机带着不满的意味咬了口Alpha的唇瓣。  
浅笑着想看看任豪现在的表情，他却对上了对方发暗的眸子。  
只在玄关处，他被人抵在了换鞋时用来坐的长凳上，解了衬衫的扣子，啃咬起白皙的脖颈和锁骨，舔舐到喘息时上下起伏的胸口，一寸寸舔掉了被暖风吹出来的薄汗。  
何洛洛情不自禁地揽住他的脖子微微挣扎，想把身上的西服脱掉。  
衣兜里还完整的花朵和撕扯得透明带液的花瓣却掉了出来。他看着Alpha掂起那颜色温柔的花朵，把花心对准了他的乳尖刮碰划弄。  
“唔……！”  
是凉的。  
任豪低笑起来，帮他脱掉了藏蓝色的外套，连带着内裤一起褪下宽松的校服裤子，把白色的绸质衬衫拨弄到堪堪挂在他的身上，低头舔舐起微挺的乳头。  
何洛洛突然想到了自己站在台上被人看出乳头在衬衫下勃起的样子。  
一闪而过的羞耻想象被Alpha的舌头和毫不留情的手指立刻一半变成了现实。现在他被压得后背半贴在冰冷的墙上，乳蕾被玩成硬硬的两粒，性器也被缠绵的亲吻弄得早就在内裤里挺起来了，此刻下流地暴露在空气里，接受着爱人粗糙的亲吻和含舔。  
任豪看起来并没有太多耐心，舔湿了这里之后又抚了两把他的囊袋，随之将手指插进流水的肉穴里。  
男孩毕竟年纪还小，下体吃进了他的食指和中指之后稚嫩地紧缩，却唤起了发情的Alpha更深重的兽性。  
他快速地解开自己的腰带，褪掉了并不舒适的西裤，让男孩终于看清了隐匿在深色布料之下半个车程之久的庞然巨物。  
“啊……任豪……”  
肉棒滚烫地抵在了何洛洛还未得到好好的扩张的入口上。他惊慌地看着粗喘着的男人，睁大眼睛接受他闭眼覆上来的亲吻，接受了过分硕大的阳器的入侵。  
“唔！嗯嗯……”  
第二性别尚未分化的男孩痛苦地挣扎起来，“任豪……！”  
他们已经一周没有做爱了。作为预备役Omega，虽然两年前他就该过上逐渐适应与婚恋对象的性爱的生活，因为任豪关照着他，真正做到接纳他的插入的交合，从何洛洛初中毕业之后才慢慢开始。  
他没有那样善于取悦非人尺寸的身体，委屈得立刻一阵鼻酸，眼角就有泪要落下来。然而Alpha在他体内挞伐得却很是兴奋，享受着还处青涩却逐渐觉醒起淫荡的小穴的滋味，把他按在了长凳上动弹不得，听他小动物似的无助地哭叫呻吟。  
“呜，痛啊……你慢一点啊……”  
Alpha好像完全没有听见他在说什么，插得尽兴一轮之后反来了更多的兴致，把他的臀更向两边掰开，龟头在淌满淫水的穴口玩味地磨了磨，在他抽噎了一声之后破开了阴唇重新挺进。  
“呜呜……！我不要了、不要了……”  
他明明该停下的。从来不是这样的。  
——然后任豪真的停了下来。他扶住了自己性器的根部缓缓地退出，看着男孩盈满泪水的双眼，抓住他的手，十指交缠地扣紧。  
“对不起。……”  
语毕后是短暂的沉默，他垂眸向男孩花边繁复却早被弄得凌乱的衬衫，再看向他吻痕四布的白皙的身体。  
“哪里对不起我，说说啊！”  
“你要写合同，你要忙，军训也不来，校庆也不来，不接我回家让我一个人在外面吹风，我等你这么久，这么久，你一句话也不说，回了家就……”  
难以再说下去的话被男孩的抽泣代替。他狠狠攥着任豪的手指，站起身来踮脚吻上了他。  
“我一个人回家还不行吗，我去找你也可以啊！”  
何洛洛抹了抹眼泪，又狠锤一下他的胸口，“就知道让我跟他们出去！我真的，很讨厌，——……”  
他再也忍不住委屈，站在原地握紧拳头哭起来。  
“我知道了……我知道了，洛洛。”  
“以后不要了。我不那样了。”  
“可你明明开学之前还说——”  
他却倏然被任豪搂在怀里抱紧，前一秒还想说的委屈的话，就这样被对方手臂传来的温度立时消了去。  
“我受不了你身上有别人的味道。”  
Alpha抱着他，低声喃喃。  
他的声音好轻好轻，带着他从未听到过的委屈的意味，甚至好像，有一点吃醋的意味。  
何洛洛一下懂了什么，眨眨湿润的眼睛，靠着他的后颈说：“我还闻不到呢。”  
“我知道。”  
“也不是，能闻到薄荷的味道……”  
男孩突然松开了拥抱，愣愣地看了看他，又抱住他凑到后颈处闻了闻。  
“……是你的信息素？”  
“那就是吧。是酒味，我说过的。”  
任豪看着他，很是宠溺地笑。  
何洛洛还满脸疑惑，“为什么我能闻到啊……”  
“因为洛洛是我的小妻子，长年跟我同居一室。”  
男人笑得开心，一把抱起了他往浴室走去。  
“流氓！——你放我下来——”  
“明天还校庆啊，你不用上学，我知道。”  
“任豪你变态！你是不是跟我装了一路，我要洗澡，——衣服！——嗯唔……”  
柔和的光从浴室的窗口溢出来，就像男孩口中溢出的呻吟，像热烈地从他雀跃的心里奔涌出来的爱恋的暖意。  
他想起来了，橙玫瑰的话语是美好纯真的爱，是羞涩、神秘的初恋。  
他因为这份爱意赌着气让捉得到的花朵失去了一瓣，又因为之，得到了一整座染着欢悦的橙的温柔庭园。

-fin.


End file.
